Learning Grace
by Blu Rose
Summary: Sumia attempts to rid herself of her clumsiness by learning to graceful, and who better to teach her than the graceful dancer Olivia? (A simple short story about fanmade supports between Sumia and Olivia.)


**This story was written because Blu needs to break in the tightened keys of her new laptop and to point out that Sumia sadly has the least support choices in **_**FE: Awakening**_** of all of Chrom's potential wives****.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own the Fire Emblem series. If she__, everyone in FE: Awakening would've been able to make supports with anyone!  
_

**X-X-X**

Learning Grace (Sumia & Olivia)

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Sumia seemingly tripped over thin air while walking through the halls of the barracks. She stumbled forward, bumping into someone and taking them down with her in the process.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Sumia exclaimed at the _exact_ same time another woman spoke up. The Pegasus knight looked up and saw Olivia sitting on the floor in front of her. "Olivia! Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." The brunette carefully rose to her feet and helped the pink-haired woman to her feet.

"N-no, _I'm_ sorry for getting in your way!" The dancer apologized as held her hands together.

Sumia sighed, suddenly depressed again. "You weren't in the way. I tripped…_again_."

Olivia's posture became a bit more relaxed now that she knew she wasn't at fault. "I've seen you doing that often. Is there something wrong? Are you injured?"

"No… I just have bad luck. What I wouldn't give to be like _you_."

The dancer's cheeks reddened from embarrassment and she looked aside. "What?! No, you wouldn't! I'm a terrible person to want to be like!"

"But when you dance, you move with such grace and poise! Watching you is like watching poetry in motion!" Sumia exclaimed. "Whereas I…" She sighed and slumped over a bit "Watching _me_ must be painful, like watching a Pegasus with a wounded leg. No, _two_ wounded legs! I'm that awfully clumsy!"

"I'm sure you're not _that_ bad…" Olivia tried to reassure the knight. "Besides, I wasn't always a great dancer. If I have any poise and grace, it's because I've practiced dancing for so long."

"Really? In that case, would a hopelessly clumsy klutz like me be able to learn how to move like you?"

"It would take time, but with practice, I'm sure you could!" Olivia said with a smile.

Sumia's dour mood lifted and she started to smile. "Great! Then you'll teach me how to dance! Oh, this'll be so amazing! I'm gonna go and get ready!"

"Wh-what?! Wait, Sumia!" Olivia exclaimed. But by the time she spoke, the knight was already far away from her…and then tripped.

"…I'm okay!" The brunette woman shouted from the distance.

It was now Olivia's turn to sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**X-X-X**

For the next following days, whenever their army wasn't fighting against enemies, moving from place to place, or training, Olivia would instruct Sumia on some basic dance steps. Unfortunately, it seemed like no matter how hard the Pegasus knight practiced, all she would accomplish at the end of their sessions was accumulating a number of sores and bruises from dancing and falling respectively. At the end of that day's session, Sumia collapsed on the floor of the barracks, sweating and twitching in pain.

"Oof…! How…was that…?" The brunette panted.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. The dancer in her wanted to criticize Sumia's lack of real progress, while the friend in her didn't want to say anything that would depress Sumia and make her feel hopeless again. So she said, "You're…doing better. Sort of. I mean, you stumble more than you fall over now."

Sumia sighed and held her hands over her face. "Oh, gods, I _am_ hopeless! How could I think I'd be as graceful as _you_! There are _cows_ who have more grace than I do!"

"Oh… Come now, Sumia. So what if you can't dance the same as I can? You could always just learn how to walk like one of those fancy noblewomen!

"And learn that I'm awful at simply walking as well? No, it…" Sumia got up on her feet, still aching all over. "It's pointless for me to continue trying anymore. I'm just going to go to bed and sleep the rest of the day away…" She started to walk away, but wound up tripping over her feet instead. "…I'm okay," she answered dully before she got up again and resumed walking.

Olivia looked on sadly. "Oh, dear… I really wish I could help her. But she really _is_ hopefully clumsy when she's on her own two feet." She sighed as she started to try and think of a way to bring up Sumia's mood.

**X-X-X**

After that day, Sumia's mood became generally depressed. Although it amazingly had no effect on her skill in battle, it was obvious to her fellow Shepherds whenever someone met her off the battlefield. Olivia had tried to elevate Sumia's mood with compliments, encouragement, and even sweets that she'd bought from the last town they visited, but nothing worked. She'd feared dancing for the Pegasus knight, thinking it would be a reminder of her clumsiness.

And then it happened: in the midst of a battle against bandits attacking a town, Olivia had been injured and was far from the nearest healer. A man had approached her, ready to cleave her in two when who should appear but Sumia? She flew to the dancer's rescue, thrusting her spear into the bandit's body and protecting her from the assaults of nearby enemies who sought an easy target. Despite the gruesomeness of battle, watching Sumia on her steed was breathtaking.

"Sumia!" Olivia called out to the Pegasus knight from behind. She ran up to her, smiling brightly. "What you did today was amazing!"

"Hm?" Sumia tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I didn't do anything special. I only saved your life. N-not that your life isn't important! Just that…it's the least I could do for you putting up with me for so long."

"Yes, but it was you _did_ that was amazing! The way you flew and fought all over the place! That was truly a sight to behold! I don't know why I never noticed before, but it was breathtaking!"

The knight's cheeks darkened with a red blush. "Really? Wait." She stopped blushing. "You don't mean that. My Pegasus is the one that was breathtaking. All I do is direct it and occasionally stab things."

"That isn't true. The two of you together was a sight to behold! Separate you're average, but together, you two are simply extraordinary!" Olivia exclaimed, her cheeks tinged with a bit of red now.

Sumia fell silent for a few seconds before she smiled. "I suppose I—no, _we_ are graceful, huh?"

The dancer nodded. "Like poetry in motion!"

"Thanks, Olivia. I've been such a bother to you, haven't I? I'd love to make it up to you."

Olivia twiddled her fingers sheepishly and looked down to the floor. "Well… Could you show me how to ride a Pegasus? I-I mean, unless it's too hard…"

The brunette woman smiled. "Nonsense! If _I_ could learn, so could you! I'll meet you in the stables, okay?" She turned around and started to walk away when she tripped on nothing yet again. However, instead of falling flat on her face, she simply stumbled forward. Sumia's mouth opened in shock. "I'm okay! As in _really_ okay! I didn't fall on my face this time!" She started to smile confidently.

Olivia blinked, surprised, but happy. "You _have_ gotten more graceful haven't you?" When Sumia started walking again, she tripped and fell flat on her face. Olivia cringed before she sighed. "Maybe just a _tiny_ bit more graceful than usual…"


End file.
